¡Ten tacto, hombre!
by Litaaa
Summary: ADRINETTE; Adrien es idiota, pero uno tremendamente adorable. Marinette está demasiado sensible y una broma le sale muy mal, metiendo a nuestro rubio favorito en un gran aprieto ¿Podrá su adorabilidad sacarlo de este apuro? /―M-Mari ¿E-Estás bien? ¡Lo s-siento tanto! ―Rogó desesperadamente / Nino sonrió de lado y solo se encogió de hombros "Te lo dije, debes tener más tacto hombre"


**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿ **M** enstruación? ¿ **S** ensibilidad y mucho **L** lanto? ¿ **A** drien metiendo la pata? ¿ **O** C? **N** o sé la verdad (?).  
 **Pairing:** **A** drinette / **A** drienx **M** arinette / **A** ly **N** o/ **N** ino **xA** lya.

 **Nota:** ¡ **H** ola a todos otra vez! Nuevamente MadamePansha haciendo acto de presencia, esta vez con un nuevo fic un tanto más humorístico «3  
No sé porque siempre termino escribiendo Adrinette, pero bueeh... Son detalles~ (?)

Dejaré una notita al final del fic, pues aunque no tenga nada que ver con este fic en si, debo decirlo :)

¡AHORA SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, EL FIC!

.

.

.

* * *

¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Pero que tremenda cagada había cometido?

Adrien miraba hacía todos lados buscando desesperadamente una solución, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa le servía en estos momentos con tal de resolver su tremenda metida de pata, se mordía el labio inferior nervioso y esquivaba a como diese lugar la mirada de Césaire.

Alya le miraba con un odio infinito, como si en cualquier momento se le abalanzaría a sacarle los ojos. Y conociendo a la morena, _era muy capaz de hacerlo._ Tragó pesado ante esa posibilidad y al momento de acercar su derecha al hombro de la sollozante Marinette, la mirada colérica de Alya se intensifico a la máxima potencia.  
Agreste tenía miedo.

"Oh Santa Mierda"

―M-Mari ¿E-Estás bien? P-Por favor dime algo... ¡Lo s-siento tanto! ―Rogó desesperadamente el rubio, quien buscaba totalmente agobiado los _hermosos_ zafiros ocultos en el hombro de Alya.― P-Por favor háblame.

Mientras totalmente neutral de toda esa situación, Nino miraba muy divertido la escena frente a sus ojos. Una risita maliciosa quería salir de sus labios pero él amaba demasiado su vida, y reírse se la costaría. Su mirada choco contra la de su mejor amigo y solo pudo escogerse de hombros, como diciendo "Te lo dije, debes tener más tacto hombre"

Agreste solo suspiro pesado y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra.  
Oh en su defecto, que le quite la sensación de sentirse el peor hombre del mundo entero.  
¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Nino?

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos que Adrien no tenía grandes conocimientos sobre la Escuela, pues todo era demasiado nuevo para él. Pero si había un tema en el que era un total ignorante, era " _Las mujeres"_

No era un idiota, obvio. Pero tampoco un experto.

Desconocía muchas cosas en cuanto al genero femenino y aunque sabía que las mujeres "tienen sus días" una vez al mes, desconocía el cambio de conducta. Nunca tuvo un gran roce con las femeninas a lo largo de su vida, Nathalie era lo más cercano y jamás la vio actuar raro durante los meses (Incluso ahora dudaba si le llegase el periodo a la asistente de su padre).  
Pero eso cambio al momento de volverse un alumno más de esa clase, donde la mayoría eran mujeres.

Un día cualquiera conversando con Nino, el tema había salido sin querer.

―Alya se pone muy caprichosa cuando está _en sus días bro_ , no para de pedirme chocolates.―Menciono en un suspiro el moreno, aunque una pequeña sonrisita se apodero de sus labios. Una parte de él adoraba cuando su hermosa novia le hacía pequeños berrinches por algo de chocolate.

―¿De que estás hablando? ―Adrien alzo una ceja incrédulo ¿A que se refería con eso?

Nino abrió sus ojos.―Se que no salías mucho de tu casa... ¿Pero en serio no sabes a lo que me refiero?

Agreste relojeo los ojos y le dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo.―Si sé de que hablas, lo que no entiendo es por qué se pone caprichosa.

Nuevamente Nino abrió sus ojos, incrédulo.― ¿No sabes que las mujeres se ponen muy... raras en sus días?

El rubio negó, no tenía idea.

―Hombre ¡Cambian totalmente de actitud! ―Exclamo exageradamente el muchacho de gafas.― Algunas lloran, otras comen todo a su paso... Las peores son las que se enojan sin razón y tienen cambios de humor. Si conoces una, escapa. **Hay que tener mucho tacto con las mujeres en esos días**.

―¿No estarás exagerando mucho _bro_?

―¡Já! Mi querido e ingenuo amigo.―Nino se rascó el cabello y exhaló profundamente.― El mes pasado le hice una broma a Alya y estuvo a punto de cortarme la yugular. Bro, no exagero... Fue como si se endemoniara y eso no es lo peor, después de la ira vino el llanto, _imparable llanto_. Fue terrible. Y no hablemos del periodo de mi hermana mayor, porque eso si es agotador.

Esta vez fue Adrien quien abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, no creyendo lo que su mejor amigo le relataba ¿En serio es tan delicado el asunto? Y mas sorprendente aún ¿Alya de verdad se volvía tan agresiva? Definitivamente ahora el tema llamó completamente su atención.

Esos pocos meses se encargó de observar mas meticulosamente a sus compañeras de clases, para confirmar las palabras de Nino.

 _Descubrió muchas cosas interesantes._

Juleka se volvía mucho mas cariñosa, abrazaba a Rose más de lo normal. Está ultima en cambio, mostraba una clara molestia y dolor, la veía tomar pastillas constantemente en el día, al igual que a Sabrina quienes parecían mas cansadas de lo habitual. Chloe y Alix comían chocolates, todo lo solucionaban con el delicioso cacao. Además se veían más irritables que de costumbre. Alya (Tal como había dicho su mejor amigo) Se volvía mas caprichosa y estaba casi todo el día junto a su novio, exigiendo mimos y comida.  
Esto ultimo le hacía reír.

Pero la que le llamaba la atención era Marinette.

La chica en si no mostraba algún síntoma que le indicase algún cambio de humor, nada. Absolutamente nada.  
Siempre radiante y feliz como siempre.

Claro, que ese mes confirmo él mismo (Para su muy mala suerte) Que una pequeña palabra o acción la volvía un mar de llanto.

¿Por qué a él?

* * *

Ese día había transcurrido con total normalidad aunque notó a su amiga pelinegra un poco más decaída de lo normal, de reojo veía como conversaba con Alya, susurrando de vez en cuando a lo que la morena solo hacía una mueca y negaba, mientras Mari se quejaba en su asiento. Marinette se volteó y le hizo gestos de meter algo pequeño a su boca, a lo que todas sus compañeras negaban con pesar ¿Que era ese lenguaje desconocido?

La vio comer más de lo usual y cada 5 minutos se estampaba algún chocolate o en su defecto, dulces o gomitas.

Así que atando cabos sueltos, concluyó que Marinette estaba "en sus días". Sonrió con extraña satisfacción por haberlo notado él solito y conociendo a la ojiazul, quizás estaba tratando de mantener una actitud positiva.  
Observó al terminar la jornada escolar, que ambas amigas se quedaron hasta que la gran mayoría se retiró y recién se levantaron para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Todo hubiese terminado como un día de clases normal, hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

―Woow Mari ¿Estás bien? Te vez horrible. ―Hizo una mueca un tanto juguetona, queriendo hacer una pequeña bromita para hacerla sonreír.― Quizás todos los chocolates que te comiste te han caído mal.

Mal.  
Error.  
Abortar misión.  
DANGER―DANGER.  
RUN BITCH, RUUUN~

La sonrisa juguetona se borró de sus labios en el momento que observó la expresión de profunda tristeza de su amiga.

―¿...M-Me dijiste horrible? ¿Y-Y gorda? ―Le tembló el labio inferior y sus _preciosos_ ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato.

Pánico. Si tuviera que describir el horrible sentimiento que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, sería pánico.

Observó la indignación e ira de Alya apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, al momento que las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar de las mejillas de Marinette y lloraba desconsoladamente.  
¡¿Oh Dios, pero que había hecho?!

―M-M-Marinette n-no, no llores... ―Se le formó un nudo en el estómago y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de los nervios.― P-Perdón, yo n-no quise ¡D-De verdad! ―Su voz le traicionaba y su cuerpo se tensaba del pánico.

Alya abrazó sobreprotectoramente a su mejor amiga, a lo que Mari solo se aferró a ella llorando aún más fuerte.

―¿R-Realmente me veo horrible? ―Susurró apenas Marinette.

Adrien alcanzó a escuchar eso, a lo que la culpa subió amargamente por su garganta ¿PERO QUÉ HABÍA HECHO? Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir el odio de Césaire traspasar su alma como miles de dagas, desgarrando su corazón. Trago pesado, juraría que vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.  
Sudó la gota gorda y vio a Nino apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Con la mirada le _suplico_ ayuda y apoyo con la situación, pero el desgraciado solo se encogió de hombros sonriente, sin intensiones de intervenir por su mejor amigo.

Quería mucho al idiota de Adrien ¡Pero hombre, su integridad estaba primero! Además su novia le daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

―¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO AGRESTE?! ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? ―Ahora le creía a Nino, la morena es de temer.

―Y-Yo... ¡M-Marinette por favor lo siento! ―Se estaba hiperventilando, si esto seguía así se pondría a llorar a la par con su amiga, igual que un nene chiquito.

Se revolvió el cabello afligido, era de lo peor. El hombre más espantoso del planeta tierra ¡¿Y ASÍ SE HACÍA LLAMAR SU AMIGO?! ¡¿ESTE ERA EL HÉROE DE PARÍS?!

Alya aferró aun más a su mejor amiga y caminaron hasta la salida de la sala, directo al baño. Adrien las seguía a una distancia prudente, con la respiración entrecortada y una fea sensación en su pecho. Cuando las muchachas entraron a los baños femeninos, sintió /recién/ la mano de su mejor amigo en apoyo y consuelo.

―¿Que fue lo que te dije con tener tacto con las mujeres en sus días?

Agreste suspiro pesado. ―Lo sé, lo sé.

Nino más que asustarse o sentirse nervioso, sonreía divertido al ver lo mal que la estaba pasando Adrien.  
Pobre; Era un idiota, pero era su mejor amigo. Así que terminó compadeciéndose de él.

―Las chicas se calman mucho cuando les hablas bonito. ―Mencionó de la nada, posando su derecha en el hombro del rubio. Enseguida comenzó a rebuscar algo en su mochila y le extendió una caja de bombones. ―Toma, se los iba a dar a Alya pero tu los necesitas más que yo, jaja.

Adrien le miró con los ojitos brillantes de emoción y la alegría, igual que un gatito ¿Como es que un hombre tan despreciable como él tenía un amigo tan bueno como Nino? Después le iría a prender una vela a algún Santo.

―Intentaré calmar a Alya... ―Nino suspiro pesado, le tocaría una tarea en extrema peligrosa.― Si muero, dí que morí por una buena causa.

Agreste abrazó dramáticamente a su amigo, como si de una despedida fuese.― Tu nombre será leyenda mi buen amigo.

Se abrazaron más fuerte hasta que escucharon las puertas del baño abrirse, saliendo solo la morena de ojos miel. Si hubiesen tenido tiempo, se hubieran persignado pues hasta la ayuda Divina sería de mucho apoyo en esos momentos.

―Aquí vamos. ―Susurró apenas el moreno de gafas, tragando pesado al ver el aún fruncido ceño de su querida novia.― A-Alya...

Ella en cambio solo alzó la mano derecha, en señal que guardara silencio. Su vista se posó en el rubio que tembló como gelatina, queriendo que alguien lo salvara en ese momento ¿Donde estaba _su Lady_ en esos momentos?.  
Irónico.

―Te vas a disculpar idiota.

Adrien asintió nervioso, repetidas veces temiendo por su vida.

Alya relojeo los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, mientras se frotaba la sien bastante cansada.― Es que en serio Adrien ¿No sabes hablarle a una mujer? ¿No tienes tacto hombre?

Ugh, ahí estaba nuevamente. La maldita y desgraciada culpa.―Lo siento.

―Olvídalo, solo discúlpate. Mari ya se ha calmado un poco, así que saldrá en cualquier momen-... ―Su frase quedó inconclusa pues Marinette salía del baño de damas.

La futura gran periodista le lanzó una ultima mirada amenazante al modelo y se alejó un poco, junto a su novio. Adrien observó como la peliazul aún hipaba despacito, mientras su _pequeña y hermosa_ boca hacía un _adorable_ pucherito.  
Sí, lo reconocía... Merecía ser colgado de la torre Eiffel por haber hecho llorar a la _dulce y preciosa_ Marinette.

Ella alzó la vista y al chocar su mirada con su amor platónico, desvió inmediatamente su rostro, que ganaba un _lindo_ sonrojo.

Adrien se acercó a paso tambaleante, nervioso y pensando muy bien que decir, no quería volver a joderla.  
No por favor, otra vez no.

―M-Marinette.

La aludida se mordió el labio inferior y negó repetidas veces, aún sin mirarlo.―N-No digas nada Adrien. Lo siento.

Esperen ¿Qué?

La expresión del rubio era todo un poema ¿Escuchó bien?

―P-Perdón por hacerte pasar un mal momento, no fue mi intensión. ―Puchereo un poco, sin quitar su vista del suelo, realmente apenada por lo ocurrido.― E-Es solo que ando un poco s-sensible hoy.

Cuando por fin se atrevió a alzar su sonrosado rostro al modelo, este le envolvió en un afectuoso y cálido abrazo sorpresa. Incrédula, no supo reaccionar en el momento, solo se quedo de piedra sin saber que hacer.

Adrien en cambio, se sentía aún más culpable que antes ¿Como es que ella podía ser tan _linda y adorable_? No lo podía entender, es que ¡Vamos! ¿Ella disculpándose por su metida de pata? Definitivamente él era un asco de persona, no merecía una amiga tan _bella_ como ella.

―Perdóname tú Mari, de verdad que no quise decirte eso. Fue solo una tonta broma, quería hacerte reír... ―La abrazó aun más fuerte, sintiéndola menuda y frágil entre sus brazos. En ese momento un raro sentimiento nació dentro de él; Querer cuidarla y protegerla siempre.―Perdón por hacerte llorar, soy muy nuevo y tonto aun en esto de tratar adecuadamente a las _lindas_ y _delicadas_ damiselas como tú, _My princess._

¿Quizás se estaba explayando mucho?  
Hmm...  
No.

―Perdone a este idiota sin tacto _hermosa señorita_ , por favor. ―Sin querer le había susurrado confidencialmente al oído, adoptando un poco la actitud galante de Chat Noir. Cada palabra estaba cargada de la más grande verdad, mezclada con la culpa.

Marinette a este punto ya le daba igual si la había echo llorar o no, porque osea ¡Adrien Agreste la estaba abrazando cariñosamente! ¿Podía ser eso más fantástico?

Con la timidez natural de ella, terminó correspondiendo el abrazo recargando su mejilla izquierda en el hombro del rubio, a la vez que él descansaba su rostro en la curvatura de su delgado cuello.

―Tranquilo, ya pasó. ―Le susurró despacito con una linda sonrisa en los labios, aunque para lastima del ojiverde no pudo verla.

La estrechó unos poco minutos más hasta que deshizo el abrazo lentamente. Ya frente a frente, Adrien sonrió relajado pues se había sacado un GIGANTESCO peso de encima, mientras que Marinette sonrió con la timidez propia de ella, aunque aún habían pequeños rastros de lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Con extremado cuidado alzó su derecha para quitar todo indicio de lagrimas de ese _atractivo_ rostro de su amiga. Le dedico una sonrisa encantadora y se acercó con cautela para depositar un cariño beso en su frente, desde hoy se prometió jamás volver a hacerla llorar.

Mari tragó pesado y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir los _cálidos labios_ de su amor platónico en la frente.

―Toma, son para ti. ―Adrien le extendió la cajita de bombones, riendo un poco nervioso mientras con el indice rascaba su mejilla.

―Oh... G-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado. ―Abrazó la cajita contra su pecho, sintiéndose totalmente dichosa en ese momento.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sonriéndose y perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sin percatarse. _Zafiros_ contra _Esmeraldas_. _Abismales_ _o_ _céanos_ contra _Profundos p_ _rados_.  
Absortos en su propia y linda burbuja, que los dejaba ajeno de todo lo que los rodeaba.  
Disfrutando la grata compañía mutua, fascinándose de esas sonrisas dedicadas solo a ellos.

―Ejem...

Sobresaltados, dirigieron la mirada hacía Nino y Alya. Mierda, habían olvidado que estaban ellos.

―¿Ya se resolvió todo? ―Preguntó pícaramente la morena de gafas.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ella había grabado todo ese momento **Adrinette**.  
Los shippeaba tan intensamente.

Nino se carcajeo despacito, divertido de la escena que se habían montado sus amigos y de lo rojos que estaban ahora los dos.

―S-Si, ya se resolvió, jaja. ―Adrien rascó su nuca nervioso, mientras caminaba hasta donde los morenos. Marinette le seguía el paso.

Caminaron hasta la salida del Instituto, Alya molestando tiernamente a Marinette y Nino chocando disimuladamente el puño con el modelo, pues a fin de cuentas, las cosas habían terminado bastante bien para la /tremenda/ metida de pata de Adrien.

Se despidieron al final de las escaleras y cada quien se marchó a su hogar.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Agreste, el muchacho se lanzó como peso muerto a su cama. Agotado tanto física como anímicamente, vaya día que le tocó.

Lección aprendida.  
Nunca más hacer bromas estando Marinette "en sus días".

Aunque enseguida sonrió sin querer, rememorando cuando las cosas por fin se solucionaron.  
Esa _maravillosa_ sonrisa.

 **Nota mental= Consentirla mucho, regalarle chocolates.**

Le regalaría todos los chocolates del mundo con tal de ver esa _preciosa_ sonrisa en esos _deleitables_ labios de Marinette.

...

Esperen ¿Qué?

* * *

Marinette abrazó y besó muchas veces a su madre, agradecida desde el fondo de su alma. Hoy, le preguntó a todas sus compañeras y ninguna tenía "pastillas menstruales" pues las de ellas se habían acabado y siendo sinceros, la única forma que podía tolerar el periodo era intoxicándose en pastillas.

Al no haberlas tomado, todos los síntomas menstruales se hicieron presentes en ella.

 **«Aunque Adrien siendo tan lindo conmigo...»** ―Suspiró embelesada y totalmente soñadora.― **«¡Ahh~! ¡Estoy tan enamorada de él!»**

Giró en su cama, sonrojada y emocionada por todo lo ocurrido, aunque había algo que había llamado su atención.

En algún momento del problema, él le había llamado " _My princess"  
_... ¿Quien la llamaba así?

― _My prrrrrinceess~_

La respuesta llegó por si sola, dejándola a ella blanca como papel mientras ataba cabos sueltos.

―Adivina quien te ha venido a visitar.―Canturreó divertido el conocido héroe de París desde su ventana. Esto no podía ser ¿Oh si? Quizás era solo una coincidencia.―Y mira, te he traído chocolates.

 **«¡Santos Miraculous!»  
** Marinette tenía los ojos como platos, no creyendo a la conclusión que había llegado.

Esperen ¿Qué?

* * *

 **. . .**

SLKDJFSKLDJFSLDKFJDSFJSLFKSJFLSDKJFSD ¡COMO AMO ESCRIBIR DE ELLOS! ¡Aguante el Adrinette/AlyNo! «3 «3 «3

La verdad el humor no es mi fuerte, pero esta idea la tenía hace bastante en mi cabeza y sldkjfkdsjflksdfs, una cosa llevo a la otra (?)  
No sé ustedes, pero yo siempre he pensado que Adrien es algo idiota en temas "femeninos" al no tener tanto roce con mujeres dlkjfskfj, es inevitable que no la cague de vez en cuando (?).

 **«** **«** **NOTA: OH POR LA VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA DE GUADALUPE** **¡USTEDES NO SABEN LO AGRADECIDA Y FELIZ QUE ESTOY EN ESTOS MOMENTOS «3 «3! ¿26 reviews y 58 favoritos? ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PASÓ TODO ESTO?!**

 **La verdad no he podido frecuentar FanFiction por temas de Universidad y mi trabajo, pero cuando entré ayer no me lo podía creer. Oh por Jebús de la Gloria, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar y hacer fav a mi fic " _Si las paredes hablaran_ "  
De verdad les agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazaund. LOS AMO TANTO A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES ****«3 «3 «3**

 **Han hecho TAN inmensamente feliz a esta humilde escritora :')»»**

 **¡M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!


End file.
